


Twin Flames

by livin_la_vida_fandom



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Weddings, all i want for them is a happy ending, anyway this is my first fic on ao3, i finally decided to post it, i'm so sorry roy-boy, is this how tags work around here, this is like five years old, why did i write a sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_la_vida_fandom/pseuds/livin_la_vida_fandom
Summary: "...while a life partner is about cultivating a deep connection through love, a twin flame is about cultivating a deep connection through shared pain, understanding, and the growth that comes from that. It’s really about cutting away the layers of noise to get to the truth of your life and all things as a whole."
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Twin Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I'm posting for this fandom, and my first fic on ao3 overall. I love Royai, and they are my OTP forever, the one pairing I would literally die for if it meant they wound end up happy and together - Arakawa do you hear me? Oh what did you say that in canon Riza and Roy actually get married adopt ten puppies and three babies and live in a big house on top of a hill after Roy retires from his duties as the President? Fantastic.
> 
> (That is totally what happens I'm sorry I don't make the rules.)

When she entered the room, it was as if the space lit up immediately. She brought with her the kind of light Roy always knew she hid under the steely exterior, the mask she had to wear every day because of her past and her _(their)_ mistakes. That mask was gone now. In her place stood a small, but warm, grateful and happy smile, one Roy was afraid he had taken away from her for good.

How it soothed his heart to know he hadn’t.

He wasn’t the only one whose breath got taken away by the amazing woman who was slowly walking down the path of her future. No, everyone in the room was mesmerized by Riza, by her elegance, beauty, and brilliance. The dress she wore was simple, but in its simplicity lay its beauty. Her hair, cut short after she decided that keeping it long was too bothersome and unlike her, curled against her neck perfectly, accentuating her face, which was decorated by only a small amount of makeup. She put a light-colored lipstick on, and Roy couldn’t figure out whether she wore blush as well, or was her skin naturally reddened, a rare sight, which made it all the more precious. He decided it didn’t matter.

As she neared the end of the line, Roy could see her even better. Her eyes were tearing up, and she was trying to hold the tears in. Were they joyous or sad? Roy thought he knew which ones he wished for. Now that he thought about it, though, he realized he didn’t want to see tears on her face at all. How foolish he was those years ago when he teasingly expressed a wish to see his _“Lieutenant”_ cry for him again. How selfish.

The man on her arm was the main reason she was walking so slowly. He might still be holding up, but it was no secret that age was catching up with Amestris’ old Fuhrer, Riza’s very own grandfather, Fuhrer Grumman. Roy couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as he remembered the time when the two would play chess – Roy had managed to win only once. The only time they’ve played chess since then was recently, a few weeks ago, when Grumman had won again, albeit barely. Roy joked he just couldn’t beat the master. Grumman laughed along. He didn’t jokingly ask Roy to marry his granddaughter again.

At long last, after what felt like decades to Roy, Grumman had finally left Riza in front of the altar. He gently kissed her hand, and many were surprised at this affectionate gesture. It was only a short time ago that they found out Grumman had a granddaughter, after all. Riza smiled at him, and Grumman left to take his place in the front row. He gave a small smile at the man sitting next to him, which the man returned, although it didn’t really reach his eyes. Grumman made no comments about it.

As the ceremony started, everyone quieted down immediately. The officiator started his speech, and Riza turned to look at the man she would be spending the rest of her life with. The man looked overjoyed – he couldn’t stop grinning and the people in the room found that endearing. His dark eyes shone with such happiness, it made Riza’s stomach knot. He loved her, it was obvious to everyone. He loved her. And now he had her.

As the officiator neared the end of his speech, everyone waited in bated breaths for the next few words. And as the officiator uttered, as weakly and quietly as possible, the words that urged those that had to say something to say it now or stay in silence forever, Riza turned her head to look at the people in the room.

Her eyes landed on Roy’s.

He could feel the subtle and not-so-subtle glances of other people, but only Riza, only her gaze, affected him in ways he could never explain. Though she tore her eyes away from his the same second she looked at him, that second was enough for Roy to realize that none of this was a dream.

A picture-perfect wedding.

Riza in a beautiful white gown, standing at the altar.

His deepest desire, his biggest secret dream, everything he’s ever wanted…

But the one standing next to her wasn’t him.

It was as if Roy had found himself in an alternate reality where all of the puzzle pieces were there, connected, but in the wrong way. He felt a lump form in his throat, his eyes burning with the intensity not even his flames had. He was clenching his fists so hard, he felt his fingernails dig into his skin under the fabric of his white gloves, and the urge to scream was so big, so frightening, Roy felt as if, should he open his mouth, everything he’d been fighting to bottle up inside would come out like a wave and drown him, and her, and everyone in the room.

His jaw was tightly clenched.

The looks were yet to be directed at someone else.

The officiator gave a few more seconds of chance.

And then he proceeded to pronounce Riza someone else’s wife, crushing Roy from the inside, tearing him apart, stomping on his heart as if it was a piece of garbage. But Roy didn’t let anyone see the turmoil inside of him. He was a master of disguise, just like Riza, though his masks consisted more of fake emotions, rather than stoicism. He stood up and clapped alongside everyone, wearing a smile that would suggest he was truly happy for his most trusted and most loyal subordinate, as if the woman in front of him was not the woman he loved.

 _“I’ll forever follow you.”_ , his Captain promised. He would always have his most trusted officer at his side. He convinced the others it was enough.

Few could not be deceived and so Roy would spend this night in his apartment, drinking alongside his faithful followers, his greatest friends, mourning the loss of the only one he’s ever loved.

He would need some time, but he would have to get used to this, for the sake of her as well. He would have to get used to the fact that _his_ queen, _his_ Elizabeth, _his_ everything… was taken by another man.

As the people exited the room following the newlyweds, Roy allowed himself a moment of weakness. Looking up at the clear blue sky above him, he whispered, _“It’s raining.”_ And the only one who would truly understand the meaning of this seemingly senseless sentence was not there with him.


End file.
